Scenes From The Lives Of Monsters
by noshitkatpiss
Summary: Short drabbles with small bits of Ruby and Dr. Whale's life. Sometimes together, sometimes not so much, but always connected by a shared bond.
1. Date

Dr. Whale had had a hard day at work. He was the only real doctor in the hospital and it had been particularly cramped today; Henry had fallen off some stairs and needed stitches, something had fallen on Grumpy's leg, causing it to break and… eh, he didn't really want to think about it now. All he really wanted was to get good and drunk.

He opened the door to Granny's diner, happy at the prospect of finally relaxing with a drink, no whiny patients or whiny guardians who wouldn't be assured that _yes Henry was going to be absolutely fine. _He surveyed the room, his eyes searching out for that figure in red, but he couldn't make out Ruby anywhere and his spirits sank a little. Pulling up a chair at the bar he asked for a vodka on the rocks and asked the formidable Granny where her granddaughter was. Him and Ruby had gotten quite close lately, close as_friends, _he liked to stress, particularly to Jefferson and Snow, both who'd raised their eyes skeptically when he answered their preying questions. He particularly didn't want to make it look like it was anything more than it was to Granny, whom he still feared no more than any other Storybrooke citizens did. "She's out." The old lady gave him the curt reply, putting the vodka rocks on the table next to him. Realizing he wouldn't get a more elaborate response out of Granny, he thanked her for the drink, gulped it down and asked for another. And another. He'd really wanted to forget that day. And then, staggering to the door, he opened it and went out into the cold outside.

He wasn't a good drunk, he had to admit. Okay, he was a _terrible _drunk, and sooner rather than later he was lost, somehow finding himself in the forest, staggering away from the footpath and into the moss covered ground. Okay, he told himself, okay… just… find a way out. It can't be that hard. But getting the right balance was already hard enough as it was. Then suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by something furry and huge. The animal's paws went right to his neck and he shivered, crying out in pain. Trying to wrestle himself free from the huge beast and making as much noise as possible, Dr. Whale prepared himself to carry out his own arm reattachment, seeing as the nurses in the hospital were useless. Assuring himself that he could fight the beast if he were not drunk didn't really help matters either. The beast was ready to sink it's claws, snarling. He cried out again in pain. Then, with one swift flick of a paw he was facing its wide yellow eyes, mesmerized and terrified at the same time. For a moment both of them were still, breathing heavily. Then the wolf turned its paw over and with the soft fur stroked the side of his face. Dr. Whale was breathing heavily, almost petrified as he watched the creature a strange purple light engulf the creature (he should really drink at home) and twist and transform right in front of his eyes. He closed them, wishing for the hell to end, wishing for the beast or whatever it was transforming into to just finish him off. But he could feel nothing, only that the heaviness of the wolf was disappearing and in it taking place a more lithe creature. A creature that breathed differently, more shallow and which who's skin felt soft and warm.

He opened his eyes.

"Whale?"

A pair of green eyes met his, and he recognized who she was almost immediately. Red lipstick, long dark hair that smelt of summer.

"Red?"

They both lay still for a moment, shocked by what had just happened. Then, realizing that they were lying on top of each other, Red awkwardly got up extending a hand to help him.

"Oh God…" she trailed off, looking horrified. "I'm… God Whale… I'm… I'm…" she looked like she was choking back sobs. "I'm really sorry."

The vodka had somewhat slowed down his reaction. They stood in silence for a while, Whale trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Oh…" he started rather shyly. "Oh!" He realized and then tried to think of something more to say, something to make it all right. She was leaning against a tree, closing her eyes, looking distraught. He stumbled over to her and put one hand gingerly on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay… it's really okay." At loss at how to continue he retracted his hand from her shoulder. The gesture felt wrong somehow. She swallowed and looked at him, the rims of her eyes stained with black.

"I usually can control myself. Just, I only saw the behind and…"

"It's okay. Seriously. Nothing's wrong, see?" he made an attempt at spinning around to show him he was all right, which came off rather clumsy.

"Yes, but it could have been worse." she looked like she was choking again. "You… this is why you should stay away from me." and she sadly started towards the darkness of the forest, lifting her sleeve up to her eyes.

"Hey!" he said. "Stop!" He said, running over to her and turning her around to face him. Her eyes, even though tear stained, looked beautiful in the dim moonlight and her lips looked as warm and as inviting as ever. Her expression was resigned, however.

"I though I could control it Whale, but… it's useless. I can't. This is why you should stay away. I'm not being dramatic or funny or anything, I could have _killed _you."

"Well…" he had trouble denying it. "You didn't, did you? Listen to me…" she started wrenching from his grasp again. "Listen. Monster to monster, okay?" he paused, looking at her.

"Monster to monster." she replied in a hushed voice.

"Nothing's happened. I'm in one piece." he said, and lifted his hand to wipe the tear from her cheek, smiling. "Okay?" he looked for confirmation.

"I…" she was still hesitating. "…Okay." And she smiled back at him. They both exhaled.

"Well then… great! Do you want me to walk you back to Granny's?"

She smiled a proper lighthearted smile. "Are you sure you're in a condition to walk to your own house, Whale? I can smell the drink off you, you know."

"It's… nothing. You can't smell… anything." And he made a attempt at walking and stumbled right into her arms.

"Uh um," she said, laughing. "Why were you _here, _exactly?"

"Fresh air," he replied. "It's good for your… brain."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Really, now?" she said.

"Really. Two hundred percent. I'm always out and about, walking in the woods. In the dark. Drunk."

"C'mon Whale." she stood him on his feet. "Looks like I'm about to be walking you home."

He gingerly stood up and shook her off. "No… I… am a gentleman and I will walk you home."

She laughed her infectious laugh once again, and he looked at her in the starlight and thought she was the most beautiful monster ever to grace the world.

They reached his house finally, just as the clock was chiming midnight. He had a lot of trouble finding his keys, but he finally produced them smiling triumphantly at Ruby.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked on a whim.

"Sure." She said. This is what he liked about her, she wasn't like other women he'd dated always on a whim, always indecisive. She knew what she wanted, and she had no trouble taking it. He opened the door to his small flat. It consisted of two rooms, a bedroom and a salon. They were both empty, only sporting the necessities; a bed, a couch, a TV. The only thing that was a little extravagant was the drinks cabinet.

"Wow," said Ruby, gingerly looking around "you sure don't like decoration, do you?"

He collapsed on the couch, with a bottle of wine and two glasses, seemingly not listening to her, gesturing her to sit. She collapsed on the couch next to him and took the wine glass, filling it to the brim and emptying it almost immediately in the time it took him to even fill his own glass. She filled it again with the dark red liquid and raised the glass. "To monsters!" she cried.

"To monsters!" he laughed and they both emptied their glasses.

She looked at him, her lips stained with the wine. She was wearing black jeans and a satin red top. To be honest, he's never been more attracted to her. Her hair smelt of summer flowers and her smile was inviting, as she put the wine glass on the table and leaned backwards. Suddenly, encompassed with a strange and burning desire, he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her full on the lips. He could hear a little sound escape from the back of her throat but he just kept on kissing, running his fingers through that amazing black hair. She leaned back on the couch and grabbed him by the waist, tightening the embrace. Their kisses were becoming more passionate now, drunken on courage and lust. He pulled away from her.

"So… what is this?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Maybe we could call it our first date?"

"Maybe we could."


	2. A Visitor

Jefferson was suspicious of his friend. Not that he thought that there was something potentially wrong with Viktor, no. But nevertheless, he couldn't help but notice the strange behaviour of his usually cynical, musing friend. For one thing, he'd been smiling more a rare but welcomed trait, and for another he'd stopped drinking like a whale, instead preferring wines and cocktails to his usual whiskey. He'd also started dressing less shabbily and had less time for him, Hook and Gold. Jefferson wasn't condemning these changes, if anything a bit more humour and care he was sure would do his friend a world of good. But he was also naturally worried. Today they'd been at Granny's, taking a well deserved drink, when Whale failed to show up _again. _Hook and Gold cursed him a little, but then went on into their own conversation, namely the_amazingness, absolute amazingness _of the ladies' outfits around these parts for Hook, and the rent prices for Gold. Jefferson went to the bar and asked Granny if she'd seen Viktor around. The old lady raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Yes," she said. "He's always here." She said meaningfully and went back to cleaning glasses. Jefferson nodded absentmindedly and looked around the bar. Ruby, the reason half the bar was _here _wasn't waiting the tables in a usual signature provocative outfit. Viktor and Ruby had become friends lately, but surely… Jefferson suddenly thanked Granny for the drink and went out the door, without even saying goodbye. his destination was the corner house, at the top of which Viktor lived in a small flat. He was sure he could find him there, for really where could one go at nearly midnight in Storybrooke? He ran up the stairs swiftly and rang the doorbell, pacing on the spot. _It's stupid, _he thought to himself_. _

"Who's there?" came an uneasy noise from behind the door.

"Jefferson. Open up!"

"Umm…. sure…"

As he patiently waited, he could hear some furniture being shuffled and, _was it real?, _another voice. He laughed to himself. Obviously his theory wasn't true but it had been an entertaining thought. Finally Viktor opened up, still in his suit from work but missing the tie, and the jacket.

"Hi…" he kept the door partially closed. "So," he looked questioningly at Jefferson "What do you want?"

"…To come in?" Jefferson hesitated.

"Oh…" Viktor looked slightly uneasy at the thought "Yes… yes of course." And he opened the door slightly to let Jefferson nudge through, looking around him slightly nervous. Jefferson realised that he would have to be the first one to speak, so as always he settled himself on the couch (at which he thought he could hear Viktor squeal a little) like he always did and said "You weren't at the bar. We thought something had happened to you."

"Oh! The bar! Yes, silly me… I forgot. Work and all that."

"You know Hook was starting to get a little annoyed. He thought…"

"Thought what?"

"That you were preoccupied." Jefferson said meaningfully.

"Preoccupied?" Viktor echoed, doing up his top button. "I _am _very preoccupied. With work."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Whale was obviously trying to hide some secret, but he wasn't sure what it was yet. Unless his theory was right, which he highly doubted himself. Although it _was _possible.

"Yes…" Whale went on, trying to fill the void of the conversation, which never happened on normal occasions with Jefferson. "Lots, and lots of.. uhum, work."

"Really?" the corners of Jefferson's lips began to twitch. Suddenly he noticed a red ribbon lying on the floor. Viktor saw his gaze and he thought he could see him cringe internally. Jefferson looked pointedly at the ribbon. "That's part of your work?"

"…Yes." Viktor said simply as if the matter was self explanatory.

Suddenly a figure clad in a red dress emerged from behind the built in bar that Hook, Gold and Jefferson valued and treasured and thanked their stars that Viktor had the wisdom to buy. The figure, as he partially expected, was Ruby, and for the first time in his life Jefferson thought he saw the cold, calculating Viktor blush.

"C'mon, we might as well, Viktor." Ruby said, smiling from eye to eye, positively glowing with the humour of the situation.

Whale said nothing as he and Jefferson's gazes met. Finally Jefferson laughed.

"You and…?" he asked though his laughter for definite confirmation. Viktor only nodded his head.

"You know what Hook is going to say about this, don't you?"

"That's mostly why I didn't let any of you know."


	3. Home

_"God!" Ruby exclaimed as she energetically shut the front door to Dr. Whale's house and went over to the small bar making herself a vodka and coke, proceeding to flop down on the couch and drink it with a scowl on her face. Victor was nowhere to be seen. "God!" she exclaimed louder. She got up and ransacked the whole flat in search for the doctor. But the flat was small and there were no places he could be. Finally Ruby sat back down on the couch and downed her drink in one gulp. Then she made herself another, and then another, sitting mad at the world, reluctant to do anything. Her head was starting to feel a little heavy and her eyelids were starting to shut when she heard the sound of the lock on the door being opened, and saw a perpetually tired Victor enter. _

"I am so fucking done." they both said at once. He raised his head to see who had uttered the words and for the first time saw a tipsy Ruby reclining on his couch.

"Ruby."

"Victorrr…" she slurred her words, anger being replaced by joviality. He came over to her and kissed her full on the lips, their kiss tasting of vodka and coke, his hand as always caressing her lovely black hair. Her hand traveled down his back, pushing him closer to her, intensifying the kiss. Both of them were still getting used to being "in a relationship" as Emma had branded them one evening at Granny's Diner. Ruby had… well… eaten her boyfriend, and Victor had only thrived on one time flings, as she had once she had come to Storybrooke. But somehow each time they were together felt new, had the crisp freshness and excitement to it like a fling. They both pulled away, smiling.

"So… what's bugging you?" he asked.

Instantaneously she burst into angry rambling. "I am _sick _and _tired, _I tell you, _sick _and _tired. _I thought moving in with Snow into her new house would solve problems but…" she trailed off and then picked up again "I_cannot _with her and Charming, _I cannot. _It's not like when we used to live together back in the Enchanted forest. She's a grandmother now." Ruby sighed at the realization. Her best friend was a grandmother, and she was only just now getting used to the idea of dating (she didn't feel particularly fond of that word to be honest). Of course Snow and her would remain friends for life, she was sure of that, but she couldn't stay there much longer, just as she couldn't have stayed at Granny's. Too many times had she had to shout at them to keep quiet and too many times had she found herself missing Victor and his weird bunch of friends, who the Charmings accepted, yes, but never approved of. As for Victor himself, he said nothing in response to her ramblings, but only undid his tie and top button, took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and settled down next to her, caressing and getting his tangled in her hair. She liked that.

"…So," she said after a pause "what's been bothering you?"

"Work. Work. Work." he said, always the doctor. After the curse had broken, he'd began taking more and more responsibility on at the hospital, where he was the only one actually qualified. They both sat in solitary silence, contemplating their lives.

"How'd you even get in here?" Victor mused out loud.

"You always leave the door open."

"The Charmings must be really bad huh…"

Ruby burst in, her anger still not quenched "You have no idea." She rolled her eyes.

"It's almost like you're living here. You spend most of your nights here anyway…"

"Hey," Ruby protested "Don't say you don't like it!"

"…And I hate this flat."

"… To be quite honest, I'm not that fond of it either."

"…I do like it." He smiled at her and pulled her in an embrace, each finishing their small soliloquy. As they pulled apart, his lips slightly tugging at hers, he put his lips close to her ear and began planting soft, succulent kisses down her neck. "Maybe…" he said, mid kiss. "Maybe we should move in together." Ruby sat up, but it wasn't out of shock. A bright smile had spread across her face, in spite of which she retained a air of cynicism.

"It would be a disaster."

Whale nodded, humored by the whole situation. "A horrible disaster."

"God, can you imagine having a _wolf _in the house?" she said, laughing.

"I'd infuriate you with my experiments."

"You would."

"We'd fight all the time."

"We would. A lot of hot making out though."

"Yes…" he murmured, pulling her close to him. She sniffed the intoxicating scent. She began undoing his shirt buttons.

"Lots," she undid his top button "and lots," the second one came undone "of hot making out."

"It'd be an experiment." he whispered in her ear.

"An experiment…" she echoed, a moan escaping the back of throat as he began caressing her neck.

"We could even get our own house… In the forest, in that spot you always like…" he trailed off, his hand wandering up her shirt.

"Hmmm…" she mused "I'd do it. For the hot making out, of course."

"Of course." they both looked up and smiled at each other and then melted into the couch in a passionate embrace.


	4. Ring

_They were sitting the meadow, and the sun was shining through the trees, spreading a glittering splendor of light on the summer grass. Victor and Ruby were sitting in the meadow, as they had often taken to doing these days. It was weird, Victor thought, as Red's head rested gently on his lap, that before they had been such city people. He didn't go to the forest if he could afford it. Neither did Red, preferring the club scene, which obviously was seriously lacking in Storybrooke. They did have "The Rabbit Hole" an divey and (in Red's opinion) slightly hipster bar. It was a better alternative to Granny's Diner, which was a) Very PG and b) Where Ruby's grandmother lived. But since the curse had been broken, they'd gotten closer and closer as friends, then as something more, and it all tumbled and went by so quickly that he didn't even realize they were sharing a house together. They'd bought one from Mr Gold at a ridiculously high price, Victor thought. It was near the woods, as Ruby, after the curse, had taken more and more to the forest. It was only natural, she was a wolf (It still felt weird saying it) and the forest was her second home. He'd been weary of the place, but had grown gradually to love it. In the forest he could study collect plants and sometimes animals that Ruby killed for him. They were the weird couple of Storybrooke, Whale had to admit._

They were sitting in the meadow and he was playing with her long, black hair. She was nodding off and he couldn't help but think that right now, she was the most peaceful and beautiful thing in the world. His hand went into his pocket nervously, tracing the outline of the ring he'd bought yesterday. It was Gold, with a small Ruby (which he felt was a bit cliche, but nevertheless suitable) gleaming in the middle. He'd gone to Mr Gold's pawn shop with Jefferson, for moral guidance, which seemed now a bit too excessive and prissy. His friend raised his eyebrows when he'd asked him.

"You're buying Ruby a ring?"

"Yes," replied Whale matter-of-fact. "Can't I buy my girlfriend a ring? Isn't that what people do?"

"Yes, but usually when they're getting _married. _So…" he drew in his breath. "You're thinking of marrying. Marrying Ruby to be specific."

Victor laughed a very flat and fake laugh. "Don't be joking. Me and her? I mean, we've hardly lived with each other enough and…." he drifted off. It had been stupid, he'd told himself repeatedly, but wasn't what him and Ruby had stupid anyway? They were both monsters, for God's sake. He knew what he was doing was irrational, stupid maybe, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow _right. _He wanted this, like nothing more in the world, he was sure of it. But the last person he'd admit that to was Jefferson, his cynical and musing friend. True, Jefferson had been the one that discovered and supported them, but he couldn't bear the judgement that was sure to come after such a confession. And judgement was sure to come. So he decided to stay neutral.

"Yes, Jefferson, I'm buying a ring for my girlfriend. Like a person. Who is buying a ring for their girlfriend. I'll just be like 'Oh, hey Ruby, have this ring.' and she'll be like 'Sure Victor, I shall take it and wear it but I know that we've been living together for too short a period to finally seal the deal.' and I'll say 'Why, yes dear Ruby, that was exactly my sentiment. We are both too young to be tied up to each other.' and she'll say 'Exactly, Victor, it is a folly that two such attractive people should be saved for each other.' And then we'll have really good sex…" Whale drifted off somewhat.

"Victor, look I can actually give you tips, I've _been _married."

"Oh yes, how is Alice?" Victor was still thinking about how the ring conversation would be ending.

"Dead, Victor." Came the slightly huffed and hurt reply.

He knelt down and kissed her, never having enough of her lips to satisfy him. She smiled up at him and pulled him down into the grass, her hand on his back, pulling her closer to him. Their kisses were growing more passionate, his hands traveling downwards to her waist, her lips planting succulent kisses on his neck. Her hands started undoing his shirt buttons and he could feel waves of pleasure pulsate through his skin. "Ruby," he said, mid-kiss.

"Yes?"

"I have something I want to-" he groaned, when suddenly they were interrupted with a voice that was neither his nor hers.

"Oh _no_!" came a voice from behind the bushes. "That was so _good _don't stop to do talking!" And (for who else could it really be) Killian Jones emerged from the bushes, a huge grin on his face.

"Hook?" both Ruby and Victor said, Victor being astonished that his friend would stoop so low. He knew about the spying that both him and Jefferson tolerated to _an extent. _

"What are you doing here?" Victor said, astounded. "Don't you have a Princess to…" he made a self explanatory gesture with his hand. "…you know?"

"Ahh, yes." Hook said, his grin fading somewhat. "Aurora and Belle have their _book _club. As if an hour with me could be compared to any experience in a book."

"Oh no!" Ruby gasped. "The book club! Goddamn it, I didn't read 'Pride and Prejudice'"

"Good." said Hook. "At least you won't be like those two. Prattling on about some… Mr Darcy. How I'm disappointingly unlike him. Although there's a lot of shirtless scenes, so I don't really understand the issue."

"What are you doing here. Do you really watch us make out?" Victor said, exasperated. It was all going wrong.

"Well…" Hook indicated with his hook. "As is evident. You should be flattered. If I were youI would change techniques-" he was silenced temporarily with Victor's glare but carried on unaffected. "But this is not a habit, believe me. I'm here because of this useful device."

And from his pocket he produced an iPhone. "Jefferson gave it to me. It's a really wonderful contraption. You know, you can actually contact people." he lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper. "But you can't see them."

"Yes, Hook we-"

"Anyway," Killian Jones carried on self importantly. "Yesterday Jefferson 'texted' me a weird message. That you were… what was it? Buying a ring! So I decided to do a bit of detective work-"

"You mean you snuck up behind us in the bushes, watched us make out for a bit-" said Whale.

"Hey, I had to endure the whole cute bit in between, but nobody seems to value the sacrifice."

"- and then you revealed yourself while I was trying to propose to my girlfriend!" Whale shouted, annoyed at the whole world. It was only when he'd finished the sentence that he realized his gaffe. He looked at Ruby. She seemed astonished, then unbelieving, then she looked at him, smiling that wonderful smile that always made everything better.

"…Victor?" she asked in astonishment. He made a small, barely perceivable nod.

"Yes." She said. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" she kept shouting, and then ran up to him, pulling him into a tight and passionate embrace. Killian Jones watched the whole scene being acted out before him with a huge grin.

"Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"


End file.
